Belle's Late Night in the Library
by PrincessSunCat
Summary: Belle may have broken Prince Adam's enchantment with a kiss, but it'll take much more than that to cure his lingering nightmares…Rated M for mature content! Volume 1 of my new Disney Princess Romance One-Shot Series!


**Belle's Late Night in the Library**

 **Naughtily Ever After Volume 1**

Belle kicked off her high heals as soon as she reached her the calm quiet of her bedroom. It had been quite a long day of celebrating the end of Adam and the castle's enchantment, dancing, and beginning wedding planning. Not to mention all of the free-flowing French champagne that was making her feel not a little bit light-headed. With a tingly feeling in her fingers, Belle slipped out of her golden ball gown and into her thin cotton slip for the night.

She was still buzzing with excitement but allowed her practical side to take over and prepare for bed quietly as her ladies in waiting was already snoring in the next room. Although they had debated a few other details, both she and Adam had agreed that their wedding should take place as soon as possible, and when they'd notified Cogsworth of their decision, he'd secured a minister to marry them tomorrow.

They'd laughed at his commitment to their request but then decided, why not? All of their family (well, his family plus Maurice) were already in attendance for Adam's birthday/spell breaking celebration, the castle was already decorated for a party, and their supply of food and champagne was not at all in question for a double event. But that did mean that Belle needed to make sure she received an adequate amount of beauty sleep tonight.

This turned out not to be an issue as the champagne still lingering in her system helped her reach an immediate deep sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. What did become an issue was the gentle knocking on her door that stirred her only an hour later.

Wardrobe roused with a jolt upon the interruption to their slumber and climbed out of bed to answer Belle's door. Belle woke as well and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, thinking that she really needed to learn more of the servant's names as she couldn't very well keep calling her lady-in-waiting, "Wardrobe."

"Your Highness," she whispered with a small curtsy as she opened the door to allow Adam admittance into Belle's room.  
"Adam! Is something wrong?" Belle cried, already climbing out of her great four-poster bed.

"No…no, don't worry. I shouldn't have woken you," he replied hastily.  
"Really, your highness, you shouldn't be here," "Wardrobe" interrupted. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Adam glanced back at her, and Belle could see the alarm in his face, as if he truly believed her, but Belle suspected there was something else bothering him.

Belle stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm to soothe him. The muscles underneath her hand were tense and she knew her suspicions were correct. "It's really okay, why don't you go back to bed," she urged her lady-in-waiting. "Adam, would you like to take a walk with me?"

He nodded his assent and the two stepped into the corridor. The full moon was streaming through the tall windows, illuminating the sheen of sweat on his brow.

"Adam, please tell me what's wrong." He smiled down at her, a strained tight-lip smile. Although she wasn't yet used to his human face, she knew instantaneously that it was forced.

"Not here," he whispered, looping her arm through his as he led her away from her room. "She was right, it really isn't proper for us to be seen together tonight."

Belle stifled a laugh. "That's ridiculous, we've been living together for months now. This is hardly our first late night meeting."

Adam smiled back at her, already beginning to relax. "I suppose things are different now. And the castle is filled top to bottom with guests who might disapprove."

"Their approval doesn't matter to me," Belle stated firmly.

"Nor I," he quickly concurred, "but I'd prefer that we were alone nevertheless."

"Is having so many guests what's bothering you?" she asked gently, trying to probe to the heart of the matter.

"It's not helping," he growled. He'd been living alone with his enchanted staff for a very long time. Even having Belle around had been quite a process to re-introduce him into civilized company. She could sympathize with how difficult this many people must be for him.

All the while they whispered, he steered them through the maze of corridors and turrets. She couldn't help herself from sneaking glances at him. She couldn't believe that this man she had come to love could have transformed just a few hours ago into such a beautiful handsome man. His long red hair was clearly hastily styled into a low messy bun, his long dark eyelashes fluttering across his perfect skin and gorgeously sculpted cheek bones. Belle wasn't sure she had ever met a man as handsome as him.

Initially on their walk Belle was suspicious he was leading them to his chambers in the West Wing, enjoying the flutters of delight that developed in her belly with that train of thought. Instead, however, she was surprised to discover that he'd taken her to the library. Her library.

A fire was still burning low in the hearth, casting quite a romantic glow over the room. They took a seat side by side on a wide comfy chaise and Belle kept her hold on his forearm as he released a deep sigh.  
"It seems silly now to have woken you over nothing," he answered to the unspoken question that remained on her face. "I had a nightmare." He leaned back on the chaise and stretched his long legs down the plush cushions. Belle curled up beside him, enjoying the feel of his lean human body pressed against hers as his arm came around her.

"I dreamt that I wasn't able to break the spell. You were there, but you weren't real and even though I loved you, I would stay trapped. I could still feel my claws, and my fur, and my fangs. I think it was one of those dreams where you think you've woken up but you haven't. And so I woke up thinking I was still a beast and I couldn't find you."

"Oh, Adam," Belle murmured. His hands were slipping through her hair, triggering a very sensual response in every nerve ending along her scalp. She couldn't fully comprehend how that one single stroke of his hand could invoke so many ripples of pleasure through her body. She snuggled herself a tiny bit closer to him, the need to get closer to him beginning to consume her.

"I was so confused when I really woke up. Everything came back slowly from the last few days. Gaston and the villagers, you coming back, the spell breaking, the party. Then I just had to see you. I had to know for sure that it was all real." His hands ceased their hair playing as he held them up in front of himself, examining every crease, knuckle, and nail, as if he hadn't seen them for years. Belle stopped him, by capturing one and bringing it to her mouth where she placed a kiss along each fingertip. He smiled and pulled her closer, his hands resuming their caresses in her long brown hair, which had somehow escaped its band to hang loose on her back. Belle was suddenly aware that with her thin linen nightgown and his simple breeches and well worn nightshirt, there were very few layers of clothes between them.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "it's all real." His hands stroked her back sensually and then dipped a bit lower, lingering along her curved backside. Then he gripped her firmly, pressing their hips together. She couldn't quiet the involuntary moan that escaped her as his lips found hers in the firelight.

He kissed her fervently and more passionately that he had yet done, invoking a response in Belle that she had only experienced when reading about love in her books. "Oh, Belle," he moaned as he leaned forward to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck, his hands continuing their exploration of her body.

The practical side of her nature took over again and a tiny thread of doubt crossed her mind, that maybe this _was_ inappropriate, but she dismissed it just as quickly. She loved Adam and trusted him completely. There was no doubt in her mind that he felt the same, otherwise they never could have broken the spell. She would give him anything that he asked of her, and do anything to keep feeling so alive and complete. It didn't matter to her that her marriage ceremony hadn't yet occurred. In her mind, they were pledged as soon as they admitted they loved each other. She couldn't imagine her life without him now and every new second together was like solving a new and exciting mystery.

He shifted against her and Belle could feel his need rising for her through her shift and his pants. "Belle," he breathed, "I've lived for so long as a monster, with an animal's needs and urges. I woke tonight as a human, but the need is still a beast's. I need to feel you."

She hushed him with more deep kisses and he pulled her over on top of him, using a well placed hand behind her knee to bring her into a straddling position on top of him. His hands played with the hemline of her shift, lifting it so his hands could stroke the smooth skin of her legs and upper thighs. Belle leaned away from him and was not surprised to see that her linen nightgown was not hiding much as it clung to her in the glowing light, her nipples hard against the billowy fabric.

With just a gentle tug, he invited her to lift her arms and he pulled the gown up and over her head, revealing everything to him. His deep blue eyes widened as he took her in, drinking up the sight of her. As soon as his mouth found hers again, his hands were on her, stroking, caressing, and exploring. She arched her back in wonder as his mouth trailed once again down her throat, following his hands on a journey south to the curve of her breasts. Her whole body felt alive and on fire when he touched her, arching and writhing in a need that matched his.

Her hands could not still even as he continued to pleasure a nipple with his tongue and she reached to tug his shirt from his waistband. He leaned back to allow her to remove it. She reached lower for the drawstring on his pants, but he stayed her hand. "Wait," he told her, "I want to take our time. We should savor every second."

Belle smiled at him as she swatted his hand away and returned her attentions to his trousers. "Adam, we have the rest of our lives to go slow. I want you now." He didn't stop her as she drew down his pants, freeing him from what had become quite a tight restraint. Once she tossed them aside, she paused for a moment to examine him in surprise. He was very hard and swollen, the head of his penis almost throbbing with need. She had studied human anatomy in books and read quite a bit about the act of love making, but nothing had prepared her for his size. She had no idea that men could get this big.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried and acutely aware of his inexperience.

She reached out a hand to touch him, hesitantly at first, then more aggressively as she gripped him firmly, needing both hands to encompass his girth. "You're _so_ big," she admitted, wondering how he would even fit inside her. "Were you always this big or is this left over from the spell?" she asked teasingly.

He looked down at her, appreciating her worry, but losing himself in her gentle strokes. When she knelt and placed her lips around his tip, he nearly lost himself in need, feeling a familiar growl bursting at his throat. Suddenly, he reached for her, wrapping his heavily muscled arms around her waist and flipping her around to get her on her knees, her wonderfully round bottom facing him. He stroked the slit between her legs, feeling her warm wetness just for him, and knowing it wouldn't be enough for her first time. He was exceptionally large.

He pressed his mouth between her legs, using his tongue to both continue their explorations of each other and apply more of his saliva to lubricate her. She moaned again in pleasure as he found her most sensitive spot and continued to lap at it with his tongue, letting the beast side of his nature take over. He could feel her growing more and more hot and wet, reaching her peak. He was ready to enter her, more than ready in fact, but when he began to pull away she moaned to him, "Don't stop," which only drove him on to continue his attentive ministrations.

He felt it when she reached her climax, her body trembling against him as she struggled to maintain her position on her knees, leaning forward onto her elbows against the arm of the chaise. Before she could recover too quickly, he flipped her over once again so she lay on her back before him. He gripped a knee in each hand and spread her open in front of him.

"This may hurt a little," he warned her, "but I can wait no longer." In a quick, but gentle thrust, he was inside her. She cried out slightly, but with the pleasure from her orgasm still rippling through her, she was soon moaning in ecstasy while he moved back and forth.

"Is this okay?" he asked, wanting her signal to pick up speed and strength.

"Yes," she sighed, "take me now." That was all the cue he needed to sheath himself fully, feeling her stretch and encase him. When she released another sensual breathy moan, he couldn't restrain the beast any longer and his vision began to cloud and the rhythm of their pounding bodies consumed him. He felt her clench again around him, drawing him back to himself as she spasmed in climax once again. This was finally too much for him and he came with her, his cries more animal than human.

He collapsed on top of her, as they both panted, trying to catch their breath. "Did I hurt you?" he asked again, wondering if maybe he should have at least tried to be gentler for their first time.

"Yes," Belle admitted, "but it was worth it." She caught his mouth again with another kiss, just as the great clock over the mantle began to chime.

"Midnight!" she cried, alarmed. "Oh no! It's our wedding day! You can't see me!" He chuckled, unwilling to let her go as she struggled in his arms to find her nightgown. "We can't see each other!"

"Okay, okay," he replied, gathering his night clothes. "We'll say good night." He leaned down to kiss her mouth once she had dressed again. "But know I'm going to be thinking about you all night. And tomorrow, after the wedding, you're not going to be able to get away from me so quickly. And we're going to take our time, I promise." He winked at her as she hurried to the door. She blew him a kiss as the twelfth stroke fell before slamming it shut behind her and hurrying off to her room. She really did need to catch some beauty sleep, as it seemed she wasn't about to get many opportunities after tomorrow.

The End

Thanks for reading everyone! If you liked this story be sure to check out my profile for the rest of my Naughtily Ever After Series featuring your favorite Disney princesses and their lovers! Make sure you favorite or add an alert for me so you don't miss the next volume!

Stay tuned for Volume 2: Ariel's Honeymoon at Sea!

~PrincessSunCat


End file.
